Summer Romance
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: My first American Dragon Jake Long story. Please read and review.


A/N: My first American Dragon Jake Long story! I was going to write this as a diary from Rose's point of view, but I wanted some dialog, so I changed it. I don't own ADJL, just the name and older appearance of Rose's twin. If I did, Rose wouldn't have left. Takes place after Siren Says. Enjoy!

**Summer Romance**

"So, girls, what do you want to do for summer vacation?" a man asked his twin daughters during dinner.

A girl with straight blonde hair and blue eyes shrugged. "I don't know," she said sounding bored.

The man turned to his other daughter who had curly blonde hair and the same blue eyes. "Rose, how about you?" he asked.

Rose looked up from her plate. "I was thinking about visiting New York," she said. "You know, see the sights, our old neighborhood, my old friends, my old school…"

"You want to see that cute boy again, don't you?" asked Lily with a smirk.

"What boy?" Rose asked caught off guard.

"You know, that boy I saw you with the day before we left for Hong Kong," said Lily.

Rose blushed. She had to admit, he _was_ cute. Even though she had only met him once, she couldn't help but think that he looked familiar. She knew it was only wishful thinking, but she wanted to get to know him.

The twins' parents looked at each other with uncertainty. "I don't know, Rose," said their father. "Flying from Hong Kong to New York is pretty expensive. Your mother and I will discuss this after dinner. After dinner, Rose and Lily waited in the living room while their parents talked. Finally, they approached the girls with their decision. "Alright, Rose, you, your mother, and your sister may go to New York."

She smiled with delighted. "Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad," she exclaimed as she gave each of them a hug.

"Actually, I don't really feel like going to New York," said Lily.

"Why not?" asked Rose.

"I just don't feel like traveling this summer," she replied.

"Very well then, I guess it's just you and me this summer, Rose," said their mother.

Once Rose and Lily were out of school for the summer, Rose and her mother flew to New York. They spent two days there, and Rose hadn't seen that cute boy anywhere. Then on the third day, while Jake was making his rounds he saw Rose and her mother walking down the sidewalk close to his grandfather's shop. His heart filled with delight as he flew into an alley and transformed back into a human. He walked behind her for a few minutes before he tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

"Hey, remember me?" asked Jake with a hopeful grin.

She smiled at the sight of Jake. "Hey, yourself," said Rose. "Yeah, I remember you. You're that boy I saw on my last day of school." She turned to her mother. "Mom, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is… I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Jake Long at your service," smiled Jake politely with a bow.

"He and I went to school together," Rose concluded.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jake," said Rose's mother with a smile. "Rose, I'm going to be in this shop right here if you need me."

"Okay, Mom," said Rose as her mother walked into Jake's grandfather's shop.

"So, how long have you been here?" Jake asked.

"Three days," said Rose.

"So, for how much longer are you visiting New York?" asked Jake.

"Four days and one week," replied Rose.

"Awesome," said Jake. "Then I could show you around and we could get to know each other better."

Rose smiled. "Sure, I'd like that," she said. They went inside the shop where Jake introduced Rose and her mother to her grandfather. Lou Shi was surprised and yet delighted to see Rose.

"Just don't get your hopes up, young dragon," Lou Shi whispered to his grandson.

"Don't worry, Gramps, I'll be fine," said Jake.

Rose told her mother what she was planning to do with Jake, and her mother approved. "Just be careful," her mother warned.

"I will, Mom," said Rose and she and Jake went off to explore the city.

Jake took her to the skate park where he found his two best friends Trixie and Spud. He introduced them to Rose and they joined the two on their journey through New York. They showed Rose everything there was to see while she told them about her personal experiences while living in the city. Jake felt as if he could listen to her for hours. Trixie had to snap him out of his trance two or three times. When Rose's mother called her to meet with her for dinner, Rose said goodbye to Jake and his friends.

"It was nice meeting you all," she said sweetly.

After Jake and Rose had gotten to know each other better and trusted each other, Jake decided to tell her everything about the Hunts Clan, how she had been taken by her parents, the existence of magical creatures, his dragon powers, everything. Rose looked stunned as he told her everything about what had happened before he had made the wish. Once he finished she had tears in her eyes and she gave him a hug. He looked startled.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Rose smiled. "For sacrificing everything so that I could be with my parents and have a normal life," she said. Her face became serious. "I know I'm not the Rose you want me to be, but I wish there was a way for me to see for myself what we had been through."

Jake thought for a moment. "Hmm, maybe there _is_ a way," he said. He took her to a local library and brought along with him a dream charm. Jake explained to her what they needed to do. "Just relax and let yourself drift off," he told her. Within a few minutes, they were both asleep.

"Where are we?" asked Rose as soon as she opened her eyes.

"We're in the dream realm," Jake replied and he led her to a door that said "Jake Long." "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Rose with a sigh.

They opened the door and walked in. There they saw many of Jake's memories. He showed her the first time they met; some of their battles as American Dragon and Huntsgirl; several of their dream dates; and the last time Jake saw her before she lost her memory. When Rose had seen enough, they woke up.

"Why is it that you remember all these things we did together, and I can't remember a thing?" asked Rose.

"I don't know," replied Jake.

"Do Spud and Trixie remember me?" asked Rose. Jake nodded. Rose was quiet at first but then she gave him a smile. "Thank you for showing me this. I truly appreciate what you did for me."

"Sure thing," Jake said smiling back.

Before Rose returned to Hong Kong, she and Jake exchanged telephone numbers and e-mail addresses. They talked to each other once a month on the phone and e-mailed each other almost every day. She started saving her money so that she could fly to New York every year during the summer. Soon, Rose was old enough to go to New York all by herself. When she turned twenty-one, she decided to move back to New York; shortly after that, they started dating. She and Jake spent more and more time together, and soon it was almost as if she had never lost her memory. They dated for four years. Rose enrolled in the same college as Jake to become a chef. One night, Jake took her out on a date to dinner at a nice restaurant and a walk through Central Park. She wore a lovely purple dress while he wore a nice suit. They came to a park bench where they sat down. After a moment of silence, Jake spoke up.

"Rose, I wanted to ask you something," said Jake.

"What is it, Jake?" asked Rose with a smile.

Jake got down on one knee and pulled out a black, velvet box. He opened the box to reveal a fourteen K gold diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Yes," she replied.

Rose and Jake married three months later. Shortly after, Trixie and Spud got married. Jake and Rose had a daughter with long black hair and blue eyes named Alicia. Trixie and Spud had a son with brown black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin named Conner. One night, Jake was lying in bed unable to sleep. He turned around and saw his wife Rose sleeping beside him. He thought about all they had been through together –before and after she had lost her memory. It was as if she had never lost her memory. Jake smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered.

**The End**

There it is my first American Dragon Jake Long story. Hope you liked it. Forgive me if it stinks, it's my first one. Special thanks to Green Gallant for helping me with the names of the kids.


End file.
